fictional_family_entertainment_centersfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck E. Cheese's - Sparta, MI
'''Chuck E. Cheese's '''is a family entertainment center located on 552 S State St in Sparta, MI. This location has the 2-Stage show. History It first opened its doors on June 7th, 1992 with phase 1 & 2 Mashup, a 2 stage with curtains, a Chuck E. Cheese animatronic with a tuxedo and derby, and a ball crawl. In 1994/1995 They Added The Phase 3 With Sky-Tubes With Phase 1 & 2 Mashup In June 2003, Cool Chuck Outfit Replaced A Tuxedo & Derby & They Replaced A Ball Crawl Into A Toddler Zone. In Late 2005, They Received A Few New Games. In Mid 2011, They Got A Phase 4 Exterior Sign & They Remodeled With A Phase 4 With Purple Walls & Avenger Outfit Replaced A Cool Chuck Outfit & They Kept 1993 Art Frames In The Showroom In June 2011, 90's Helen's Pigtails Hair & Mask Has Replaced By 2000's Helen's Pigtails Hair & Mask. In June 2012, the screen between Chuck E and Helen was replaced with an LG screen In The Showroom. In Early 2013, They Removed The Curtains. In September 2013 They Replaced Avenger Cap. In 2017, They Celebrated 25th Anniversary With Free 100 Tokens On Each Card, 2 Slices Of Pizza, A Free Cotton Candy, Free Lollipop, Free Admission To Salad Bar & Free 1000 Tickets To Everybody! In June 2018, They Trashed The Sky-Tubes & Replaced With 3 Boomer's Ball Parks And On November 27th, 2019, They Announced That They Will Closed It Down And Relocate The New One Where Family Video And Subway Used To Be! Galleries Rides Bandicam 2018-10-07 18-52-43-437.jpg|Photo Ride With Chuck E Cheese (1990's Version) Bandicam 2018-10-07 18-47-00-379.jpg|Helen Henny Kiddie Ride Bandicam 2018-10-07 18-43-46-010.jpg|Elmo And Zoe Kiddie Ride Bandicam 2018-10-07 18-42-32-681.jpg|Cookie Monster Kiddie Ride Bandicam 2018-10-07 18-43-01-913.jpg|Big Bird & Elmo Kiddie Ride Bandicam 2018-10-07 18-44-25-238.jpg|Oscar The Grouch Kiddie Ride bandicam 2018-10-07 18-43-29-443.jpg|Bert & Ernie Fire Fighters Kiddie Ride bandicam 2018-10-07 18-46-03-571.jpg|Lowly Worm's Apple Car Kiddie Ride bandicam 2018-10-07 20-06-10-485.jpg|Bob The Builder Scoop Kiddie Ride bandicam 2018-10-07 20-06-22-726.jpg|Bob The Builder Roley Kiddie Ride Bandicam 2018-10-07 18-40-12-003.jpg|Barney Train Kiddie Ride Bandicam 2018-10-07 18-39-55-114.jpg|Barney Tractor Kiddie Ride Games bandicam 2018-10-07 19-22-39-446.jpg|The Simpsons Arcade Game bandicam 2018-10-07 19-20-51-849.jpg|The Simpsons Cupcake Contest bandicam 2018-10-07 19-18-53-998.jpg|Sonic Championship bandicam 2018-10-07 19-00-56-842.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man bandicam 2018-10-07 19-12-00-402.jpg|Nicktoons Racing (Arcade) bandicam 2018-10-07 19-13-38-076.jpg|Mario Kart Arcade GP (2 Arcade Cabinets) bandicam 2018-10-07 19-17-27-984.jpg|Chuck E Cheese's Match Game bandicam 2018-10-07 19-36-24-089.jpg|Pac-Man's Pixel Bash (NEW GAME) bandicam 2018-10-07 19-38-17-785.jpg|Pac-Man Battle Royale Deluxe (NEW GAME) bandicam 2018-10-07 19-40-02-894.jpg|Pac-Man Smash Air Hockey (NEW GAME) bandicam 2018-10-07 19-41-28-419.jpg|Pac-Man Chomp Mania (NEW GAME) bandicam 2018-10-07 19-43-16-709.jpg|Galaga Assault (NEW GAME) bandicam 2018-10-07 19-48-17-180.jpg|Pac-Man Swirl (NEW GAME) bandicam 2018-10-07 19-47-28-433.jpg|Pac-Man Basket (NEW GAME) bandicam 2018-10-07 19-46-22-608.jpg|World's Largest Pac-Man (NEW GAME) bandicam 2018-10-07 19-53-16-834.jpg|The Simpsons Kooky Carnival bandicam 2018-10-07 19-52-37-822.jpg|Mario & Sonic At The Rio 2016 Olympic Games Arcade (NEW GAME) bandicam 2018-10-07 19-55-01-773.jpg|Chuck E.'s Rubble Bubble bandicam 2018-10-07 19-58-34-721.jpg|Alley Roller Classic Skee Ball (NEW GAME) bandicam 2018-10-07 19-57-43-705.jpg|Hammerhead arcade game bandicam 2018-10-07 19-59-45-203.jpg|Pink Panther Jewel Heist (NEW GAME) bandicam 2018-10-07 20-00-50-919.jpg|Slam-A-Winner Extreme (NEW GAME) bandicam 2018-10-07 20-03-37-212.jpg|Power Drop Extreme (NEW GAME) 9694842 05XbkRX7rKkYtpRzGdb9gtlmzn0p K619PH4CoGZ710.jpg|Chuck E.'s Duckies Dinorock.png|Dino Rock Animatronics bandicam 2018-10-07 20-11-05-345.jpg|Chuck E. Cheese Cyberamic (Formerly Derby Hat, Tuxedo & No Pants) bandicam 2018-10-07 20-11-36-132.jpg|Helen Henny Cyberamic bandicam 2018-10-07 20-11-57-702.jpg|Mr. Munch Cyberamic bandicam 2018-10-07 20-12-19-369.jpg|Jasper T Jowls Cyberamic bandicam 2018-10-07 20-12-37-030.jpg|Pasqually Cyberamic Arts In This Store bandicam 2018-09-14 21-08-23-002.jpg bandicam 2018-09-14 21-09-43-595.jpg bandicam 2018-09-14 21-09-45-895.jpg bandicam 2018-09-14 21-09-58-711.jpg bandicam 2018-09-14 21-10-04-991.jpg bandicam 2018-09-14 21-11-02-698.jpg bandicam 2018-09-14 21-04-41-727.jpg|1993 Character Costume Feet Art bandicam 2018-09-14 20-56-52-060.jpg|1993 Character Drive-In Art Frame bandicam 2018-09-14 20-57-03-559.jpg|1993 Character Elvis Art Frame bandicam 2018-09-14 21-05-08-967.jpg|1993 Ball Park Art Frame bandicam 2018-09-14 21-03-28-584.jpg|1993 Chuck E., Helen & Munch Art Frame bandicam 2018-09-14 21-11-20-906.jpg|1999 Name That Cheese Art Frame bandicam 2018-09-14 20-59-11-094.jpg|1990's Rolling Bone LIVE! In Concert Art Frame bandicam 2018-09-14 21-05-44-075.jpg|1990's Chuck E Cheese Art bandicam 2018-09-14 21-17-24-459.jpg|1990's Helen Henny Art bandicam 2018-09-14 21-19-55-832.jpg|1990's Munch Art bandicam 2018-09-14 21-29-48-559.jpg|1990's Jasper Art bandicam 2018-09-14 21-30-03-362.jpg|1990's Pasqually Art Play areas bandicam 2018-10-07 19-28-59-672.jpg|Boomers Ball Park Jr. bandicam 2018-10-07 19-27-48-095.jpg|Boomers Ball Park #1 bandicam 2018-10-07 19-25-53-824.jpg|Boomers Ball park #2 bandicam 2018-10-07 20-25-21-552.jpg|SkyTubes (removed) bandicam 2018-10-07 18-24-09-862.jpg|More Tunnels From McDonald's Play Place bandicam 2018-10-07 20-26-27-687.jpg|Sneaker Keeper capture8_1_2018_10_00_49_AM.jpg|Ball Crawl Area (removed) CEC toddler zone.jpg|Toddler Zone Others Coca Cola Freestyle machine.jpg|Coca-Cola Free Style 120 Flavors Pepsi Spire machine.jpg|Pepsi Spire Machine Six head helicopter light.jpg|6-Head Helicopter Light Notice: This Location Only Has Tokens. No Play Pass. Category:Chuck E. Cheese's locations Category:Chuck E. Cheese's Category:Michigan